Of Kittens and Phobias
by Kyarorain
Summary: Felix's room is held hostage by a kitten. Piers has an alternative solution Felix isn't too impressed with but things work out in the end. PiersxFelix


**Of Kittens and Phobias**

* * *

Yaoi!Beast ate me alive. I am in mood for cute and fluffy PiersxFelix shonen-ai, so here we go again! 

Felix: ... I have nothing to say...

Yes you do. The disclaimer!

Felix: Meh. Camelot owns Golden Sun... and if you don't like malexmale pairings, don't bother reading or flaming.

* * *

Piers walked into the house, surprised to hear some muffled whimpers coming from upstairs. He quickly looked around to make sure he had the right house. Yep, this was definitely Felix's house. He should know, he was staying here after all... Felix apparently liked living in a house all by himself in a secluded corner of New Vale. Jenna was living with Garet and they were happily married. Oh, yes, Isaac was also living here and married to Mia, and Ivan and Sheba would probably follow suit... apparently Ivan was in Contigo and Sheba was in Lalivero or something. 

Piers strode through the hallway and marched neatly up the steps, taking two at a time. He walked onto the upper landing and smiled as he saw Felix crouched against a wall, cowering in front of his own bedroom door. Piers didn't realise Felix found his bedroom so scary. He could always have taken the other bedroom, but no, he'd opted to use that as the guest room... but apparently rumour was going around it was not the guest room but PIERS'S room. Piers chose not to comment on this rumour.

"Hi, Felix." Piers waved. "What's so scary?"

"Eep!" Felix squealed, running across the hallway and lunging at Piers, latching onto him with a speed matched only by Ivan on steroids. Some smart guy had apparently told him they could make him grow more. All they seemed to do was make Ivan go nuts and also super fast in the process. Ivan had promptly been banned from steroids.

"Felix?" Piers's chin was now resting on Felix's soft mop of brown hair, and Felix's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around his body. He was trembling furiously as well. Piers grinned, feeling very comfortable with the way he was holding the scared Venus Adept. "Are you okay?"

"I... I..." Felix quickly realised what he was doing and let go, blushing furiously. "Piers, you have to help me! There's something terrifying and scary in my room!"

Piers raised a slender eyebrow at his words. How interesting indeed. Felix claimed to be scared of something in his room? The mighty Venus Adept who had apparently rebelled against two scary Mars Adepts, jumped off a lighthouse, faced Agatio, Karst, Dullahan, the Doom Dragon and countless other fiendish monstrosities without breaking a sweat? Whatever was in his room had to be simply terrifying.

"I'll go and look," Piers said slowly, approaching Felix's bedroom. "Just stay right there."

"Be careful, Piers," Felix whimpered, as Piers twisted the knob and started to push the door open.

Piers took a deep breath, steadied himself and pushed open the door.

The Lemurian furtively looked around Felix's bedroom, trying to see what was so scary. He saw nothing out of the ordinary in here. Piers frowned, glancing at the floor and noticing something that was not normally there.

A very cute, tiny and fluffy kitten. A sweet little big-eyed black and white kitten with soft, poofy fur.

"Meow," said the kitten.

Piers shut the door and looked questioningly at Felix.

"Felix." Piers tilted his head. "You are scared of a tiny, sweet little kitten?"

"It is NOT sweet!" Felix screamed. "It's evil! It spits at me and tries to claw my eyes out and..."

"Okay, okay, calm down." Piers walked over and placed his hands on Felix's shoulder. "How did it get there?"

Felix gulped in several lungfuls of air. "Well, Garet's mom decided to give Garet a kitten because the family cat had babies. But Jenna's allergic to cats so she comes over to my house with a PRESENT in a BOX. I take the box to my bedroom and open it. This MONSTROSITY leaps out of the box and scratches me and goes ballistic! I barely made it out of my bedroom alive!"

Piers blinked. How did he know Felix was capitalizing words? Oh well... "Look, Felix, you just need to get used to the kitten. Go on downstairs, I'll sort out the kitten."

"Really?" Felix grinned. "Thanks, Piers!" He hurried down the stairs.

Piers smiled. Apparently Felix seemed to think he was getting rid of it. On the contrary, he was going to give him a little... guidance. Yes, guidance.

Piers walked back into Felix's room and kneeled in front of the kitten. It mewed and walked onto his lap. He began petting it and it purred furiously, pleased with his attention.

"Good kitty." Piers patted it. "Good, good kitty. Let's go and pay a visit to dear Felix, shall we?" He stood up, holding the kitten in his arms and walked back out of the room with a devious grin on his face.

* * *

Felix sat on the couch, anxiously hugging a cushion. He had no idea of the impending doom about to come upon him. 

"It's going to be okay," Felix murmured to himself. "Piers's going to get rid from the kitty from hell, and I am going to be safe and sound. Piers will save me. He'll save me. That evil hellspawn with claws isn't going to stay. Not at all... I'll be safe..."

"Hey, Felix." Piers approached the couch from the back. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, maybe you can start by getting rid of the kitty," Felix said sourly. "Why haven't you done anything yet?" He asked, not bothering to look behind him.

"Because that spoils the surprise!" Piers grinned, dropping the kitten onto the cushion Felix was holding.

Felix released a high-pitched scream.

The kitten hissed, clawed Felix across the face, jumped onto his head and then leaped off, sailing over Piers. Piers turned to see the kitten hiss, before bolting upstairs. Felix cried and cussed as Piers hurried upstairs.

Piers soon returned with a sheepish look, looking down as to avoid Felix's Glare of Death.

"The kitten doesn't like me anymore," Piers said. "In fact, the kitten is very reluctant to even come out of your room, it seems. I'll take some food and water up to it. I don't know what else we can do right now."

"Okay," Felix said sulkily.

"Oh, don't be mad at me," Piers protested, sitting on the arm of a couch and leaning on Felix's shoulder. Felix scrambled away, pointedly looking away from the Lemurian. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would scratch you."

Felix remained stubbornly silent.

"Please forgive me?"

"..."

"Fe?"

"..."

"Okay, fine, be like that." Piers rolled his eyes, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "I'll feed the demon kitten."

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The kitten continued to hold Felix's bedroom hostage. Felix continued to ignore Piers. Piers continued to beg for Felix's forgiveness. 

Soon, night fell. Piers and Felix were sitting on the couch, Felix still sulking. He was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Piers yawned. "Oh, wow, it's got to be time for bed. So, where are you sleeping?"

"Right here," Felix grumbled. "That thing's in my room!"

"But that won't do!" Piers exclaimed. He put an arm around Felix. "Come on, sleep with me tonight."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I have a double bed, right?" Piers smiled. "We'll both fit in it just fine."

"No! No way!" Felix exclaimed. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Come on, Felix," Piers ordered, getting up and pulling Felix to his feet. "You're not sleeping on the couch tonight. You'll wake up tomorrow with a sore back."

"No, I won't," Felix protested, as Piers gently pulled him up the stairs. "Hey, I never said I was going to..."

"You don't have any choice, Fe." Piers smiled back at him.

"Well, if you want me to have the bed so bad, why don't you have the couch and I sleep in the bed?" Felix demanded.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Felix was sleeping in the same bed as Piers, in the guest room, because his own bedroom was being held hostage by a kitten from Hades! Of course, he was sleeping as far as he could to the edge, with his back to the Lemurian. Nothing was going to happen. That was a ridiculous thought. It was going to be fine. 

"I'm cold, Felix."

Was that an arm snaking underneath his? And Piers's hand now resting against his tummy? What was THAT poking into his shoulder blades. It felt suspiciously like a head.

"Piers?" Felix squeaked. "What are you doing?!"

"I said I was cold," Piers mumbled into Felix's mass of hair. "Your body heat will warm me up just fine."

"Uh..." Felix went bright red. "I... but... I..."

"Is it a problem, Felix?"

"... No! Not at all!"

"Okay!" Piers said chirpily.

Felix twitched. Now Piers was nuzzling his hair. He frantically turned around and Piers shifted back with a grin.

"What's the matter now, Felix?" Piers looked perfectly innocent.

"You were nuzzling me!" Felix complained.

"Don't you like it when I nuzzle you?" Piers looked shocked. "Or when I do this?" He reached up to stroke Felix's face.

"No!" Felix pushed his hand away. "Leave me alone!" He fell back onto the pillow, a sulky look on his face.

"Oh, stop being so stubborn." Piers grinned, placing an arm on Felix's chest and cuddling up to him. "I know you like it."

"N-no, I don't," Felix said in a tiny voice, his face flaming tomato red.

"Oh, yes, you do." Piers started sucking on Felix's right earlobe.

"... Piers?" Felix blinked. "... why are you sucking on my ear? Is that some crazy Lemurian thing?"

"Do you like crazy Lemurian things?" Piers raised his head, looking into Felix's eyes questioningly.

"Actually, I don't want to know about crazy Lemurian things." Felix frowned.

"Do you like me, Felix?" Piers asked seriously.

"I..." Felix flushed. "Well... I like you as a friend!"

"What about... as a lover?" Piers said suggestively.

"Excuse me?" Felix spluttered. He was about to go off on a tirade, but Piers's lips silenced him.

Felix was surprised to find that he liked it.

"Okay, did you like that?" Piers smiled.

"... Maybe," Felix said faintly.

Felix wasn't sure what happened after that. He just remembered Piers enjoying something a lot. Then they did that spooning thing. As morning rose, Piers was holding him tight and Felix was enjoying the feeling of Piers's arms around him and his chest against his back.

"So did you have a good night sleeping in my room?" Piers smiled.

"Your room?" Felix turned around, burying his face in Piers's shoulder.

"Well, yeah, I do live here, don't I?" Piers's smile grew wider. "Oh, come on, Felix, I was here so often, I might as well have been sleeping here."

"No, Piers, it's not your room." Felix shook his head. "It's OUR room."

Piers kissed Felix on the forehead, and they spent the rest of the morning snuggling, until the kitten began yowling. In the end, Felix and Piers chased it out the house with brooms. When Jenna came to ask how the kitty was, they simply claimed the kitten had vanished out a window.


End file.
